Machining typically involves removing metal from workpieces and includes milling, drilling, turning, broaching, reaming and tapping and abrasive machining methods including sanding, grinding and polishing. Machining involves the use of a machining body and a cutting or grinding tool. In the prior art, milling methods include a multitude of successive machining steps, and more specifically a number of milling steps in which a tool is used and is moved with a rotary grinding motions about its own longitudinal axis. In addition, the workpiece to be machined may be moved with any desired feed movement relative to the tool. Various types of milling procedures accomplished by machining include, for example, end milling where a workpiece is fed into a revolving cutter to remove metal and the cutter removes the material as chips, conventional milling in which the cutter pushes the workpiece against the rotation of the tool bit, climb milling where the cutter or grinder “climbs” into the workpiece relieving feed force requirements, plunge cutting which requires a center cutting end mill, ramp cutting which includes axial feeding into a part, and peripheral milling which is accomplished by presenting the workpiece to the circumference or the periphery of the milling cutter.
It is known to a person skilled in the art to prefer a machining operation in “climb mode” rather than in “conventional mode”, these two modes being defined not only as a function of the direction of rotation of the tool, but also as a function of the direction of the relative feed between the grinding tool and the workpiece to be machined. In the course of these milling operations, the grinding tools are worn down and need to be replaced frequently; therefore, there is a need for improvement in the prior art to increase the durability and longevity of these grinding tools.